One Enchanted Evening
by Arialle
Summary: Based on a song that I coincedentally don't own. What will it take to give Tomoyo her smile?


** One Enchanted Evening**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it now, never will. Come to think of it I also don't own the nursery ryhme or the wonderful song "One Enhcanted Evening" so there   
**

_ ...One Enchanted Evening..  
_  
Twenty-two year old Daidouji Tomoyo sighed longingly as she slowly folded up her lilac kimono. It was the evening before the Sakura festival and every one of her old cronies was paired up for the event. "It's no use thinking of being alone tomorrow evening. It would just depress me even more." So thinking, she slowly sat up and walked to her balcony.  
"The stars are beautiful tonight." She smiled softly at the purple tinted night sky. How the sable haired girl wished that tomorrow she wouldn't be left alone! But she didn't want to be pitied upon by her close friends. It was disturbing to think how dreamily the years had past by. It seemed a lifetime since Sakura's old card capturing days. Syoaran and Sakura have been studying in the same university and are still madly in love with each other. That thought brought a mischievous smile to Tomoyo face. She could still remember the many evil little plans that she and Eriol cooked up to bring the couple together. But in spite of or because of this their relationship was the sweetest and most "KAWAII" Tomoyo had observed. It was amazing how even the thought of the charming couple brought a smile to her face. Immediately, the ivory skinned lass sighed. How she wished she were in-love like that! Looking at the twinkling stars reminded her that time was getting on and that final exams were held tomorrow. She couldn't go mooning about love like that! But...a few more minutes of the cool night breeze and glittering stars wouldn't hurt her. She idly played with her dark hair. Her thought's strayed to her other friends. It seemed as if it was only yesterday that everyone was still under the cherry blossom trees...Sakura and Syoaran would listen in wide- eyed trust as Yamazaki, and his partner in crime Eriol, regaled them with ridiculous stories. Then, the ever short-tempered Chiharu would stealthily smack Yamazaki and break the spell of intrigue the duo had cast on the naive Sakura and Syoaran. Rika and Naoko would smile good-naturedly as they continued talking about the morning's events. Eriol would turn and smile at Tomoyo as she staunchly filmed their childhood away.  
Tomoyo gently shook her head. Thinking of her sweet childhood wouldn't cease the loneliness inside her and it certainly wouldn't get her a pass on the exams. So she slowly made her way back to her room. But she couldn't resist saying good night to the night sky around her the she had been doing since childhood; she sang a little rhyme for the twinkling skies above her:

_ The rabbits play no more,  
The little birds are weary, The buttercups are folded up-  
Good night, good night, my dearies._

Her clear voice rang sweetly through the night as a shining tear trailed down the pale cheek.  
Eriol frowned as he watched Tomoyo retreat to her room. "She seems so melancholy tonight." That worried him. He would usually see her smile softly at the night sky, which had become her friend over the years. He got off the plum tree he was perched on. Yes, tomorrow would be the day when he would give Tomoyo back her real smile.  
  
The next evening, a charming lilac-haired girl frowned as she put on her nightgown. The festival was fun. But she felt alone, seeing most of the people there coupled. Tomoyo met up with her friends at the entrance of the festival. There, the friends caught gold fish, listened to Yamazki tell one of his ridiculous stories, and watched the fire works. She was frequently left alone with Hiirigazawa-kun because everyone else was coupled up. "You don't seem so cheery today Daidouji-san." "Of course not, tonight is a night for lovers." sighed the sable haired lady. "But Daidouji-san, loving can describe many things. For example, there is love in friends." Hiirigazawa-kun replied "Yes but I don't want just friendly love." "What would you like then?" "The kind that will last a lifetime." "I see. But what kind of love do you have for everyone?" Including me? "But Hiirigazawa-kun! You really steered me off what I was going to ask you!" Tomoyo said nervously, not wishing to talk about such a touchy subject. "I do apologize my dear lady. What did you wish to ask me?" Eriol replied, knowing full well that she was still unsure of her feelings. "I wanted to ask you if you could call me Tomoyo from now on." blushed Tomoyo. "This is ridiculous! Why am I blushing in front of Eriol like this?" "My pleasure, but on one condition, call me Eriol." "That would be great...Eriol-kun." "Yes, it would be great Tomoyo-chan." Murmured Eriol  
  
The evening's events spread a satisfied smile over Tomoyo's face. For some strange reason, she loved the sound of her name when it rolled gently off Eriol's tongue. "No! Bad Tomoyo! Don't even try to go there!" She lightly slapped her now rosy cheeks at the suggested images in her mind at the thought of Eriol Hiirigazawa. NO she did not like nor care for the sorcerer. NO she didn't. Even if she spent most of her time with him now that Sakura had other things to do. NO she didn't like him. Even if he was there for her when she finally broke down. She loved him. Now THAT surprised Tomoyo. Where did that come from?

_ ...When you find your true love..._

Eriol smirked as he languorously made his way to the old plum tree where he kept his nightly vigil. Yes, tonight would be the night. As he elevated himself with his magic to the tree, he heard a soft mummer from Tomoyo's balcony. The murmur strangely sounded like "Of course I don't like Eriol-kun!" He shook his head mournfully at that thought. But then suddenly he heard Tomoyo wonderingly and despairingly say, "Nope, I definitely love him!" He grinned toothily. Yep, tonight would definitely be the night.  
Tomoyo paced quietly about her balcony as she wondered at her newly exposed feelings. She frowned about the thought of being in love with an arrogant and domineering rake. But then smiled endearingly when she remembered how he held her as she sobbed her heart out on his shoulder. He was sweet, he was obstinate, he was wicked, and he was kind. He was definitely made for Tomoyo.  
He sneakily climbed her balcony and covered her eyes with his hands. "Guess who?" He whispered warmly to Tomoyo's ear. "If I guess right will I get a prize?" She answered flippantly. "Maybe" Replied the smiling magician. "Alright then, Eriol-kun." The sable haired boy chuckled as he let go of his counter-part. "Where's my prize?" asked Tomoyo in mock disappointment. "Right here, Tomoyo-tenshi." So saying the azure-eyed boy kissed the lavender-eyed girl slowly. When Tomoyo finally caught her breath after a few moments later. He smiled nervously; she knew exactly what to do to get the tenseness out of the boy's face. Then she whispered lovingly in the anxious boy's ear "Ashitseru Eriol-kun." Then she was dipped down again for another kiss. Yes, tonight was a night for lovers.  
  
Aria's notes:  
  
Well that wasn't so bad ne? This is a one-shot that might be a sequel to something. But I'm not really sure at the moment. I guess it's up to you, my loyal fanficcers to choose! So review and tell me what you think. Oh and the little song that Tomoyo sang was a little mursery rhyme I learned when I was little. The title of this fic was from a song I learned during one of my drama sessions at school.


End file.
